Parodies of Songs for the Average Hentai Mind
by Hiriyou
Summary: Just some really stupid parodies. Kinda funny though. Please review! Ok bye bye!


Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, but if I did... *insert hentai thoughts* hehehehehe... But I'm just a poor student who wouldn't be worth suing, unless of course you want my new Disturbed CD. Oh wait, no! MINE!! MY CD! ALL MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 13x5 (implied)  
  
Warnings: Humor, fluff, sap?  
  
Notes: Ok, I started making up this parody to 'Jingle Bells' after my friend and I swapped parodies of 'Deck the Halls' and I finished this at five to midnight. So don't blame me ok? It's midnight and I haven't had any caffeine. Oh, yeah, and I made a parody of 'Little Bunny FooFoo' too, sorry but I was in a car for five hours with nothing to do. Don't kill me please? I'm not finished messing with these guys!  
  
Parodies for the Average Hentai M ind...  
  
A Parody of Jingle Bells  
  
Dashing through some gore  
  
In a gundam with Heero  
  
Duo on his tail  
  
Deathscythe's bringin' Hell!  
  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Bells on Sandrock ring  
  
Oh look, Nanashi smiled  
  
What fun it is to whip and ride a bishonen tonight!  
  
OH!! GUNDAM WING!  
  
GUNDAM WING!  
  
Gundams all the way!  
  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
  
A bishonen today, hey!  
A Deck the Halls Parody  
  
Deck the halls with lots of Zechs'!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Tis' the season to be hentai!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
13 by 5 and 3 by 4!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
1 by 2, oh we want mo~ore!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Strip their clothes and grad the chocolate!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Smack it on them, everywhere now!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
This is our Christmas song of yaoi!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la!!!  
The Eensy-Weensy Spider Parody  
  
The eensy-weensy Quatre  
  
Was thrown into the OZ cell  
  
Down came the soldiers  
  
To rape him in the night  
  
But then, to his rescue  
  
Came his lover Trowa  
  
And the eensy-weeny Quatre  
  
Slept in love's arms again.  
Little Bunny Foo-Foo  
  
Little Heero Yuy  
  
Stomping through the safe house  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
Then banging him on the bed.  
  
Down came the Great Shinigami  
  
And he said... "Little Heero Yuy,  
  
I don't wanna see you  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
But bang him in the bed!  
  
I'll give you three more chances,  
  
But then I'll turn you into Relena!  
  
Little Heero Yuy  
  
Stomping through the safehouse  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
Then banging him on the bed.  
  
Down came the Great Shinigami  
  
And he said...  
  
"Little Heero Yuy,  
  
I don't wanna see you  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
But bang him in the bed!  
  
I'll give you two more chances,  
  
But then I'll turn you into Relena!  
  
Little Heero Yuy  
  
Stomping through the safehouse  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
Then banging him on the bed.  
  
Down came the Great Shinigami  
  
And he said...  
  
"Little Heero Yuy,  
  
I don't wanna see you  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
But bang him in the bed!  
  
I'll give you one more chance,  
  
But then I'll turn you into Relena!  
  
Little Heero Yuy  
  
Stomping through the safehouse  
  
Beating up poor Duo  
  
Then banging him on the bed.  
  
Down came the Great Shinigami  
  
And Heero pulled out his gun  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
"Ok! Ok! Sor~ry! I won't turn you into Relena... Just put that thing away..."  
  
And Heero put the gun back in his spandex, then dragged Duo off to the bed....  
  
OWARI~  
  
Hiriyou: Sorry for that, but I thought they were funny as hell and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Tell me something, does this chorus to a song sound funny? I haven't been able to get it out of my head either since I heard it "Insanity, it helps me/ Insanity controls me/ I think I like insanity/ I think it hates me though!/" It's in an extremely funny voice, the whole song is about being, or going, insane; hence it's song title 'Insanity' oooooohhh... ahhhhhhhh......... BTW, If you have any songs that you want me to make a parody of, or have as a suggestion, I'm willing to take them! 


End file.
